An Old Fire in Aflame
by Chibi Dee
Summary: Why is it that I can't forgive you? Tell me why….I can't remember. This isn't me….but it's who have I become. Such rage, hatred and sorrow together. Let's see how far you run until you understand you can't escape me. I'll show you my love... I promise you
1. Burning Blood

**A Blood Moon Secret**

_The love I have is what you hold _

_With us two passionate words are told_

_In this secret room we kiss _

_This small action is a thing I'll miss_

_Under the crimson moonlit sky_

_We whisper a sweet goodbye_

_As I start to cry from sorrow & saddness_

_He stood like a stone through all this maddness_

_His gentle twilight eyes looking to say he wished it would last_

_The regret we both held from things in the past _

_Oh couldn't you notice what you done to me _

_You're the only one I wish to see_

_But now it's become too dangerous to stay_

_It was heaven when you looked at me that way_

_We couldn't have been together because our worlds are so far apart_

_And it drenches me so that it rips my heart _

_This forbidden love was tortured by desirer_

_Because we're two different races, you're a human and I'm a vampire_

_But you still don't see what you're asking me, to watch you die _

_It would be too painful for me, so I lie_

_And I look in horror as he still wants to be with me, why is he so gusty_

_Then I hear footsteps and I knew they were here so I spoke breathlessly, because it'd be the last time he ever hear me, I say quietly _

"_If I could, I would give you my eternity" _

**just so people know, I'm starting this poem again but all the poems are going to go in this story(if you can call it that).it will mainly be 3 poems but I might do more and I'm going to post the at different times so you have something new to read.**

**P.S I know this is long but could you guys(the readers)pick out my mistakes, I'll appreciate it….OK then thank you for reading and have a good day ^_^ **


	2. Things Sadly Change

**The Blood We Have**

_Many seasons past by since that fateful day_

_Spring cherry blossoms riding the wind in May_

_Glazing out the window warmed in velvet twilight_

_Reminds me of his eyes, the colour beautifully bright_

_No I must stop thinking about him_

_That time I met him was on a wobble whim_

_His soul unbelievably kind it was a sin_

_Those playful games he'd always win _

_That time he conjoined us at the lips _

_The way his caring hands touched my hips_

_A cute moan he made when I hugged his neck_

_At that time our love was just a speck_

_But it grew bolder before time had a chance to rest_

_Then out of nowhere, on my birthday he became a man and confessed_

_Now that in the past, dead and gone _

_However I think to my self at the crack of dawn_

_About how we shared our sleep on the same bed_

_And the I laugh I had when his face use to go sunset red_

_Now as the world starts to finally fade_

_I see tall young man carrying a Devils blade _

_He bravery glared up at me and did so with a content smile_

_I stood up in shock as my heart skipped a beat after the while_

_I can't believe it's him after all years_

_I stare at him until my sight became blinded with tears _

_Suddenly he jump up to me then held me in a tight embrace_

_Quickly he makes our finger entwine, blushing heavy on both our cheeks at the act intimacy he softly murmur_

"_You know my love you give a very intense chase, but my dear you can never be replace" _

**Thank you for reading it. Tell me what you think , I'll love to hear it **

**P.S ^_^ Good luck or Good day bye**


	3. Last Goodbyes, Horrid Hellos

**Vampiric passion **

_Time stay still as we misunderstood_

_I thought about all the times of the wounds he withstood_

_He's unworldly tender whispers were like a sword collision_

_Now I hold my breath and listen to his final decision _

_The scarlet skies are reflected in my eyes_

_While the wolf's howl at us in complete despise_

_But he doesn't realize my whole world is coming to pieces _

_And at this time my emotions are coming out like a river dam releases_

_When now my sobs are the only sounds of my devastate broke heart_

_Right now I wish I were a robot who had a button for a restart _

_Where my feeling could be blown out into the wind _

_Because people look at us like we're not from humankind_

_The glimmer in his eye was a spark to a flame_

_Like his was putting everyone else to blame_

_This unacknowledged love put our noble names to ignominy_

_That was unjustified by a purity like a sego lily_

_But none of us can live forever_

_Not even one who can live in immortally however_

_There must come a time where we all face our end_

_So follow me swiftly…again my dear true friend_

_Lets walk the path fate has given us straight away_

_There is no time to waste with the suns array_

_Come… let's see what this luminous dawn is bringing_

_It's only just now that our lives are really beginning _

_And now lets marvel at the world with all our hearts _

_Before this gentle dream is ripped into insignificant parts_

_Let our worry melt away when we're in are own quiet place_

_We should live in this moment now before its forever erase_

_Never again will I let you turn tailed _

_Or most as bad like when you were impaled_

_Your touch is flowing with such expert grace _

_Please put me in your tender embrace_

_Your sharp breath is suddenly ragged_

_Then I knew it wouldn't have lasted_

_Now everything seeming to completely shatter_

_I guess my whole little world doesn't actually matter _

_Your eye have gone black ice cold_

_This love we had was entirely uncontrolled_

_His heart down to a slow & low thump_

_I listen carefully as his heart did one last plump_

_Now it seems that I bid you a farewell_

_I'll see you again in heaven stair well_

_Lightly I close my eyes as I fall to my forgiving demise_

_But I'll quickly open my eyes, as I fall to a watery grave I say_

"_It nice to see calming cloud in the skies"_

Next chapter will be the start of the story of the poems

Until then …Bye ^_^


End file.
